cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich (2nd)
border |flagdescription = Official Flag of Nordreich |flag2 = War Flag of Nordreich.svg border |flag2description = War Flag of Nordreich |motto = Blood is Eternal |team = Maroon |color1 = #800000 |color2 = #EFEFEF |color3 = #EFEFEF |color4 = #EFEFEF |color5 = #800000 |color6 = #EFEFEF |color7 = #800000 |color8 = #EFEFEF |color9 = #EFEFEF |founder = kingzog, John C Calhoun, Emperor ß, Vinzent Zeppelin, Striderwannabe |foundedon = 6 May 2009 |leader = Kaiserin: Keysariyt Hanssen Kronprinz: Johan Pitka |officials = Kanzlerin: Keysariyt Hanssen Reichsmarschall: Johan Pitka |teamsenate = Ninja of Benefica-Land Keysariyt Hanssen of Mamlekhet Yisrael |internationalrelations = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nordreich |ircchannel = #nordreich |forumurl = https://forum.nordreich.eu/ |joinurl = https://forum.nordreich.eu/ucp.php?mode=register |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Nordreich |othernotes = |statsdate = 10th January, 2018 |totalnations = 71 |totalstrength = 4,095,688 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 60,231 |totalnukes = 1,036 |aidslots = 189 / 401 |rank = 27 |score = 19.30 |ministers = Reichsbanker: PhoenixAscendant Reichsminister of Culture and Propaganda: Trebs Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs: Keysariyt Hanssen Reichsminister of the Interior: EightiesMercedes Stabsoffizier: Johan Pitka Staatsminister: PhoenixAscendant}} :This article is about the alliance formed in 2009. For other uses of the term, see Nordreich. Nordreich is a Maroon Team alliance re-founded 6 May 2009 which bills itself as a Pan-European, Germanic, imperialist alliance. Prior to joining Maroon in 2014, it was a Black Team alliance. History Following the disbandment of the original Nordreich in 2007, a large portion of its members joined Kaiser Martens's Norden Verein. This alliance, which pursued similar ideological, domestic, and foreign policies to that of Nordreich was forced to disband on 15 August 2008. With an ideological void being left in the Cyberverse, numerous discussions occurred on Nordreich's community forums regarding the possibility of reforming as an alliance in Cyber Nations. However, due to concerns over the viability of such a plan, many of which revolved around possible international interpretation of the Continuum-NoV War surrender terms, these plans never came to immediate fruition. During the Karma War, however, with the Continuum and its allies finding themselves badly outnumbered, numerous members of the Nordreich Community decided that the time was right to reform as an alliance. After approximately two weeks of planning, Nordreich announced its reformation on 6 May 2009. Although the fledgling alliance held only eight members on its second day of existence and no treaties to ensure its security, membership quickly grew as members of the former Nordreich and its predecessor organizations came from across the world, including the members of the Lone Star Republic, who merged with Nordreich a week after its formation. Nordreich has signed several international treaties, and participated in the Second Unjust War (against Valhalla). Declaration of Direction Nordreich is a Maroon-sphere alliance that upholds the principles of Pan-European cultural preservation and manifestation. Centered around Germanic Folkish Nationalism, Nordreich stands in firm opposition to the corrupting influences and shortcomings of worldwide capitalism and international communism, finding both in their extreme forms, as incompatible with the preservation and of traditional European culture and ideals. Primarily based on Germanic culture, values and languages, the Greater Northern Reich is neither politically left-wing nor right-wing, welcoming ideas straddling the political spectrum, welcoming members from all walks of life, so long as they do not embody or further a threat to the Volk. The Reich (being a Pan-European organization) officially promotes and encourages the proper revival of European culture and folklore in an effort to restore the values, industriousness and over all efficiency of these worthy contributors to civilization. United by blood, we strive to protect our unique culture and with it, the people of Nordreich. Nordlandic Migration Laws Section I: Immigration to Nordland In order for a nation to be admitted into Nordreich, it must meet the following requirements: *A: It must not be in a state of war with any Alliances. *B: It must not be on any Alliance's ZI or Perma-ZI list. *C: It must not owe technology or money to any Alliances.* *D: It must become a member of the Maroon trading sphere within 15 days of membership.** *E: It must have an appropriate ruler and nation name. *F: It must take an introductory course in the Reichsakademie before attaining full membership. *G: It must submit the immigration form. Section II: Emigration from Nordland *A: It is forbidden for a nation to leave while Nordreich is in a state of war. *B: It is forbidden for a nation to leave while owing Nordreich money or technology. *C: The resignation form must be submitted. *D: Departure without meeting the requirements above will be considered desertion. *F: Deserters will be shot. The citizenry of Nordreich Nordreich is a meritocratic constitutional monarchy based on the principals of Loyalty, Duty, Honour and Folk. The great state of Nordreich is structured on the traditional levels of class and nobility in use by the great monarchies of Europe wherein each class serves as a depiction of merit and loyalty displayed by the citizen within Nordreich. Classes of citizen range from vassal to the glorious title of Reichskaiser von Nordreich. Because of Nordreich's meritocratic nature, each citizen will progress in title based upon the effort and merit displayed. There can be little doubt that those who contribute the most time, effort and willingness to work with others will partake in forging the future of Nordreich. Leadership and command structure Kaiser The Reichskaiser (Kaiser; Emperor) is the name of the highest position in Nordreich. The position is similar to many other heads of state across the Cyberverse. The Reichskaiser is the sovereign and monarch of Nordreich until death or resignation. It is the Reichskaiser in whom is vested the power to issue declarations on behalf of the Reich. They are the ceremonial Head of State, and the head of Nordreich nobility. Kronprinz The Kronprinz (Crown Prince) is the name of Nordreich's heir-apparent and second in command to the greater Nordic Reich. The position of Kronprinz is awarded based on merit by Nordreich's Kaiser. The Kronprinz stands as the second highest position of the Nordreich nobility and was first bestowed upon Vinzent Zeppelin of Vacuum Valley in August 2009. Previously, a vote of the Althing was required to appoint the Kronprinz, but this is no longer the case, following the Althing's dissolution.. Kanzler The Kanzler (Chancellor) is the name of the leader of Nordreich's Imperial Cabinet. The position is fourth in command and acts as the personal attaché of the Kaiser themselves, and is tasked with keeping the Reichsregierung functioning on a day to day basis, as well as controlling both the Interior and Foreign Affairs.. The position is awarded based on merit by Nordreich's Kaiser in a similar manner to the appointment of the Kronprinz. Althing The Nordreich Althing (Parliament) was the legislature of the Nordreich government. Four members were elected by suffrage of citizens; the remaining five were appointed by the Kaiser. The Nordreich Althing acted both as an advisory body to the Kaiser and Kronprinz, and approved or rejected official policies, laws and treaties. The Althing has been defunct since a decree issued during reign of Nemhauser. Volksrepublik The Volksrepublik (Body Republic) is the common assembly, where each citizen of Nordreich, regardless of status, has the right to submit proposals and ideas, and voice his or her opinions on official matters in the Reich in a positive and constructive manner. The Volksrepublik of Nordreich is the birthplace of many of Nordreich's policies and protocols. Die Reichsregierung The Reichsregierung (Imperial Cabinet) is the term used to describe the ministerial body of Nordreich. Members of the Nordreich Reichsregierung have executive responsibility over their respective departments, overseen by the Kaiser. Die Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht is the professional military service of Nordreich. The Nordreich Wehrmacht has a long history of excellence and is widely respected for its strength and efficiency. Membership in the Wehrmacht is compulsory for all citizens, and readiness protocol ensures that the military of Nordreich is able to act decisively and on short notice whenever the need arises. Die Abwehr The Abwehr is the acting intelligence service of Nordreich. The Abwehr was officially established as a governmental body of Nordreich on the 8th of October 2009 with the passing of The Nordreich Intelligence Act, an act through which Nordreich claims the ability to compile and store pertaining to a member's accomplishments during their residence in Nordreich. The stated purposes of the Abwehr are to act as a counter-measure to infiltration and espionage attempts while doubling as an internal intelligence and secret-police force to thwart covert attacks against the people of Nordreich. Die Reichsbank The Nordreich Reichsbank is the center for economic advancement in Nordreich and is headed by the Reichsbanker. The Reichsbank is responsible for planning and effecting growth and aid programs, including the famed and exclusive Vazeiten system. The Reichsbank was most notably led by Kronprinz Vinzent Zeppelin, who revolutionized the Nordland economy as the author of the comprehensive Reichsbank Guide and the architect of Vazeiten, and by PuliSher, who held the post for several years as the most efficient and scrupulous Reichsbanker to date. The post of Reichsbanker is currently vacant. Reichsministry of Culture and Propaganda The Nordreich Ministry of Culture and Propaganda is the source of Nordic artwork and design material. It is tasked with maintaining our cultural gallery of artwork as well as issuing new medals, ribbons, official documentation and other items that require an attention to detail. The post of Reichsminister of Culture and Propaganad is currently held by Trebs. Reichsministry of Foreign Affairs The Nordreich Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the head office of Nordreich's diplomatic sector. It is the Minister of Foreign affairs who is responsible for the issuing and directing of Nordreich diplomats to establish and maintain communications with other alliances. The Nordreich Minister of Foreign Affairs is also responsible for the monitoring and interpretation of international events. The position of Foreign Minister has been reputed as being one of the most difficult roles in the state of Nordreich. Notable past Foreign Ministers include Isolde, kingzog, and bandnerd. It's duties were absorbed by the Reichskanzleramt in early 2017. The post of Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs is currently held by Keysariyt Hanssen, the incumbent Reichskanzlerin. Reichsministry of the Interior The Nordreich Ministry of the Interior is responsible for the writing and updating of protocol within the Imperial Libraries of Nordreich. The Minister of the Interior is responsible for ensuring that all of Nordreich's standing guides, protocols, and doctrines are current, relevant, and enforced within their respective departments. The position of Minister of the Interior was held most notably by Wartides14 in Nordreich 2006. The majority of existing protocol within Nordreich has been worked on or authored in its initial form by Wartides. It's duties were absorbed by the Reichskanzleramt in early 2017, but have since been returned to the ministry. The post of Reichsminister of the Interior is currently held by EightiesMercedes. Defunct Ministries Reichsministry of Recruitment and Admissions The Nordreich Ministry of Recruitment and Admissions was tasked with seeking out prospective citizens of the Reich and facilitating their entry into the Nordland. They were in charge of the application and recruitment processes that all potential citizens had to pass through. It was later dissolved and its duties divided between the Reichsministry of Communications and the Reichsministry of the Interior. Reichsministry of Education The Nordreich Ministry of Education was tasked with educating the newest citizenry of Nordreich in Nordic warfare, diplomacy, law and economics. The Ministry ran and controlled the Reichsakademie; the University of Nordland through which all future citizenry must pass to gain full entry to the Reich. It was dissolved by Kaiser Nemhauser during his second reign, and its duties distributed evenly amongst the remaining Ministries, with each Ministry leading education in its respective specialisation. Reichsministry of Communications The Nordreich Ministry of Communications was responsible for ensuring that the orders and important communiques were spread amongst both the citizenry of Nordreich and the greater Cyberverse. It was also responsible for spreading the Nordic message to potential future citizenry of Nordreich, to facilitate the growth of new nations as members of Nordreich. It was later dissolved by Kaiser Oro Ibah Aozpi, where its duties were split between the newly recreated Reichsministry of Culture and Propaganda and the Reichsministry of the Interior. International Relations Blocs Former blocs War history Announcements *The Will Of The Norns *Nueva Norns *Nordreich - Lone Star Republic Merger *Treason and Stupidity: We're Opposed *A Speech to Nordreich: Our First 30 Days *Treaty of Ottawa *Nordreich - Republic of Aquisgrana Friendship Pact *A New Charter *Nordreich Election Results and NOIR Admission *Nordreich - The Sasori Initiative Friendship Pact *Nordreich - Magna Europa Merger *Nordreich Reaches Two Milestones *The Death T*oll Pact *Coronation, Charter Revision and Government Changes *Leave the Gun, Take the Cannolis *Treaty of Nidaros *Nuclear Milestone and Policy *Nordreich Declares War on Valhalla *The Steel & Iron Accords *Government Changes and Nobility Promotions *Exportation of the Nordreich State Flag *The Nordreich Flag Exportion Division Expands Its Selection *Den Nordenskonventionen *Nordreich Reaches Three Milestones *The RagNoRoK Accords *The Concordat of Vanaheimr *The Gods of the Northern Kingdom *The Berlin - Kiev Accords *Swords in the Winds *Nordreich announces new MoFA and MoCaP *The Children of Nyx See also Category:Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Re-established alliances